Experiencing New Things
by OddLove21
Summary: This is a request done for narutokiba1331. I really hope you guys will enjoy this. Again, this is only for fun, so please don't think I'm making any profit off of these. Anyway, the title really just says it all. It will be a three-shot, so please just give me a bit of time, R&R, if you want.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh…" Kiba groaned in discomfort as he threw his head back against the lounge.

It was a hot day in Konoha, the sun was at its peak, shinning down onto the village and warming the paths, roofs and everything else in its path. Some of the villagers were actually smart and headed for the lake, wanting to cool off in the crystal clear waters, while some of the other villagers, mainly the elders, stayed home and had fans on full blast, stayed indoor with the windows and doors boarded up so no heat could come in and keep the cool air in.

Kiba on the other hand wasn't being like the other villagers. Instead he stayed indoors, only clad in his tight red boxers that hugged his ass and his crotch. He had the windows wide open, the fan going at full blast and a few bottles of water sitting around him, some half empty some still full and losing its coldness.

Kiba straightened his head up as he heard the sound of claws scrapping against the wooden floor boards, and watched as Akamaru walked around the corner, seeming to be huffing and puffing like his master.

"You hot too boy?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped onto the couch with his master, huffing as he laid down giving Kiba his answer. "Yeah, me too boy, me too" Kiba said as he rubbed Akamaru's back.

Turning his attention away from the dog, the brunette's eyes caught sight of a photo with him and a blond haired male. They were both smiling with their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace as they stared at the photographer. Kiba smiled fondly at the photo, remember the day of the photo as if it was yesterday, the day that him and Naruto finally got together and announced it to all their friends.

"I wish he was here right now" Kiba muttered, wishing that Naruto was here so that they could go to their secret place for a swim in the lake, secluded from everyone else, and the only sight of civilization would be for miles that it'd have to turn into a camping trip.

Kiba tilted his head back one more time, remembering all the fond memories that Naruto and he had on their camping trips. Till slowly his eyes started to flutter close, and soon the warmth from the heat made him go to sleep, dreaming about his blond haired boyfriend and wishing that he was here right now, and not on a mission away for the next two three days.

oOoOoOo

When Kiba woke up, he wasn't woken by natural; no he was woken up by Akamaru moving around. Looking around Kiba saw that it was still light outside, but it was cooler now.

"Akamaru…" Kiba groaned, not having liked been waken up when he was having a wet dream about fucking Naruto. Rubbing at his eyes, the brunette looked down to see that he was majorly hard and was in need of release. Kiba shifted his eyes as movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He watched watch Akamaru stretched his back legs before stretching his front legs. Kiba got a little curious as Akamaru's ass stuck right in front of Kiba's face. Kiba looked at Akamaru's asshole, thoughts running through his head. Lustful thoughts.

"I wonder…" Kiba muttered as he raised one hand, curling three fingers and pressed the other two against Akamaru's ass, getting the dog to flinch as he turned his head to face Kiba, going for a full turn after but was stopped as Kiba pushed the two fingers in, getting the dog to yelp in discomfort at the feel of something alien entering him.

"Hmm…" Kiba moaned as he slowly slid his fingers in then out, feeling the tightness of Akamaru's ass muscles clenching against his finger, trying to force them out but was unsuccessful. Kiba slowly closed his eyes as he started to imagine his cock in that tightness. Fixing himself up so that he was now facing Akamaru's backside; Kiba slid a hand down his briefs and grabbed hold of his hard cock, pulling it out and feeling a little bit of wetness to it. He was pre-cumming.

Pulling his hand away from his cock, Kiba thought it was time to give Akamaru a little attention. So moving his hand to the beast's balls, the brunette started to rub, cupping the huge hanging balls that Akamaru was sporting. Kiba could just imagine the amount of cum that the beast was holding in there, and it made him moan for some.

Kiba removed his hands from the dog, getting a whimper from the dog in protest.

Without saying a word Kiba got up from the couch and started to walk away, heading for the hallway that Akamaru had come from before they fell asleep. Turning around just before turning the corner, Kiba looked at Akamaru's questioning face.

"Come on boy. I want to try something." Kiba said, beckoning the beast to follow him. The white beast didn't hesitate to follow after his master, curious to see what his master had planned for them. Coming around the corner, Akamaru found his masters red underwear sitting at the threshold of his master's room. Coming to a stop Akamaru found his master lying on the bed that he shared with his mate. His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking his long and pleasurable. Akamaru's ears twitched at the sound of his master moaning at his self-pleasuring.

Hearing whimpering coming from the door, Kiba opened one eye, a grin coming to his lips as he continued to pleasure himself. Akamaru stared at his master seeing nothing but lust and excitement in his master's eyes.

"Come here boy, come to daddy" Kiba beckoned, patting his chest like he did when Akamaru was younger and smaller. Akamaru walked over to his master, and walked over his master, his paws on either side of the male now under him. Kiba smiled evilly up at his dog. Akamaru tilted his head to the side, curious to see what his master had plan for him. But he didn't have to wait long before a hand was wrapped around his member, stroking it till his dick become unsheathed.

While Kiba was stroking Akamaru's impressive member, the brunette wrapped his other arm around Akamaru's neck, bringing it closer to his face before pecking the dog on the nose. Akamaru was quick to react to his, his tongue coming out and licking along Kiba's own lips. Kiba let his own tongue out, curious to see how it felt to make out with a dog.

After their tongues wrapped around together, a few nips on the tongue. Kiba decided that that was enough time to get to the main part. Rolling the two of them other, a yelp coming from the dog, Kiba smiled in delight about what was about to transpire. Kiba actually felt pretty excited about what was going to happen.

Shuffling back till Akamaru's hole was now in view. Spitting in his hand Kiba stroked his cock, coating the pre-cum and saliva together. Placing his coated cock at the dog's entrance, Kiba started to push his cock in, getting whimpers from the dog.

"Shh, it's okay boy. You're a good boy" Kiba cooed, pushing his cock in even further. Akamaru continued to whimper in discomfort as his master continued to enter more and more of his growth into him.

After a few painful and pleasurable moment between beast and man, the two were finally joined as one as the man pushed the last of his length into his companion. Sighing in bliss the brunette landed onto of Akamaru, holding himself up by his knuckles. Kiba huffed as he gained his breath; the tightness of Akamaru entrance was becoming a little too much for him.

"Man, Aka…" Kiba whistled, impressed by the dogs tightness. Akamaru replied with a whimper of pleasure. The beast shook his backside, wanting his master to get with it. "Oh, impatient are we. Hehe" Kiba chuckled as he straightened his back and placed his hands on either side of the dog. "You're going to regret being impatient"

With that Kiba pulled out, groaning at the sensations that seemed to have ran up his spin as he pulled out till only the head was in before plunging right back in, causing Akamaru to whimper in pleasure.

As Kiba continued to pull and push is big cock in and out of his white beast, Kiba slowly started to get a rhythm going, groaning and moaning as his went about his business with his dog.

"Hmm, God Akamaru. Your arse is close to being like Naruto's in the tightness department. Fuck yeah" Kiba praised his dog as he stroked his dog's side, as he continued to pump faster and faster into Akamaru.

As Kiba continued to fuck Akamaru, the brunette leaned forward a little as he leaned one of his hands around Akamaru's big dick, pushing the sheath back till the knot popped out. Grabbing a hold of the beast's dick, Kiba grabbed hold of the knot and gave it a few shakes before gliding his hand up and started to jerk the dog's member, and soon getting into another rhythm as he fucked and jerked the dog off.

Kiba groaned as he continued to fuck Akamaru, loving to feel of his cock getting encased into the dog's natural heat. Kiba was a little surprised as Akamaru's entrance got tight, but it was only when he felt a cool liquid on his hand did he realise why the dogs entrance got tight.

Akamaru came.

"Oh fuck boy. You cum a lot" Kiba praised as Akamaru continued to come for a little bit longer. But it took that little bit longer for Kiba to finally reach his point. And pushing his cock in as deep as he could, Kiba dumped his load into Akamaru's entrance.

Twitching a few times after having cum, Kiba slowly retreat out of Akamaru's entrance and fell back onto the bed, huffing and puffing as he came down from his high. Lifting his head up a little since he felt the bed shake a little he saw that the white beast was not spanned out on the bed and rivulets of Kiba's cum was coming out of him.

Kiba smirked, impressed by himself at the amount of cum that was coming out of his dog's ass. '_Man, I wish Naruto had taken this load. I would've licked it out of him afterwards' _Kiba mused as he let his head drop his eyes slowly closing after having sex with his dog.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**An: Well there we have it. A request for narutokiba1331, it took a while and I know, and I'm terribly sorry for that. But I hope this can make you forgive me for my lateness. I still have two more chaps to go, and hopefully I can get them out sooner rather than later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay baby, I'm going to be gone for a few days so please, don't ruin the house" Kiba stated to his boyfriend as he finished getting ready for his leave.

"Don't treat me like a kid. I know how to take care of myself you know. I've done it most of my life anyway" a blond hair boy replied, coming around out from the bathroom and in to the bedroom that him and the brunette shard together.

"I know you did, and I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You know leave a good impression" Kiba said as he dropped his last bit of clothing into his bag and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. "Besides, I'll only be gone for a few days, then after that, when I get home, we can make love as much as we would like" Kiba taunted, rubbing his slowly growing cock against his boyfriends own crotch.

"Hmmm… I like the sound of that" the blond commented, purring as he started to rub his slowly growing erection. "But… unfortunately you have a mission to do and I have to house and dog sit" the blond pouted, not happy about being left behind while his boyfriends goes and has the fun. Pushing away from his boyfriend, he took a few steps back, knowing that if he stayed within Kiba's arms, neither would ever end up leaving the apartment.

"I know. But know this; as soon as I get back home, I'm making love to you until we are both close to death. I don't care where you are, who your with, what you are doing or what your wearing, I'm fucking you till neither of us can move, got it" Kiba said sternly as he looked his boyfriend right in the eye.

"Man, you sound like a dog, not caring what others are doing and just doing whatever the hell you want" the blond huffed as he crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"I know…" Kiba shrugged, before smirking and walking over to his boyfriend, placing a finger under his chin and making the blond face him. "But I'm your dog" Kiba winked before leaning forward and planting his lips on the blond.

The blond opened his mouth, allowing Kiba entrance into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him in closer, while Kiba lifted the blond up by the knees, allowing Naruto to wrap his legs around the brunette. Said boy carried the blond over to the bed and gently laid him down while holding himself up with one hand as the other came to rest on the blond's cheek.

"I love you… Naruto" Kiba said as he pulled away from the blond, a pleasant smile on his lips as he stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"And I love you Kiba" Naruto replied, returning the smile with one of his own as he grabbed hold of Kiba's hand, loving the roughness and softness of the brunettes hand against his cheek.

"And I'd love it if we could get going" A voice that didn't belong to either of the two. Snapping their heads towards the voice, Naruto gave a cheeky smile at the new comer, while Kiba glared at his temporary team mate. "Kiba, let's go, everyone's waiting"

Sighing in defeat, Kiba turned his eyes back towards Naruto and gave him and apologetic smile. "I'll be back before you even know it" Kiba said softly, placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips before retreating and grabbing his packed bag.

"I know. Just be safe, and not reckless, please" Naruto teased, walking with his boyfriend towards the front door and opening it, the man with the voice now standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting.

"I will be. Man you worry too much" Kiba said, kissing his boyfriend one more time, getting a groan from the other man.

"I'm more worried for your team mates then about you" Naruto said, giggling softly as Kiba playfully growled at him.

"You'll pay for that, and you know it" Kiba stated, leaning in for one more kiss.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're going to war or something and not going to see each other again" the man said, his tone one of annoyance as he stalked off and away from the building.

The two chuckled for a bit before Kiba decided to finally leave, leaving behind Naruto. Said boy watched his boyfriend leave till he was out of sight before sighing and walking back into the apartment and headed straight for the lounge room. Upon arrival Naruto's blue eyes landed on his target.

Lying on the couch was a big white furred beast named Akamaru, Kiba's best friend and companion. Naruto chuckled softly as he started to get things ready for later tonight. As Naruto ran around the house, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his excitement getting the best of him as he got things ready for him and the dog,

oOoOoOo

"Oh Akamaru…." Naruto's voice called throughout the apartment. Slowly the said animal's eyes opened up, noticing that the apartment was dim, and a sweet smell was wafting throughout the apartment. "Come here boy" Naruto's voice called again. Getting up from his spot on the couch, Akamaru headed for the bedroom, walking down the halls and noticed that a few dog treats were lying about on the floor.

Akamaru was quick to eat up all the treats, getting closer and closer to the bedroom as he did. Once entering the room, Akamaru notice two things. Once was that the room was clean and that the bed had new sheets on it, and the other was that Akamaru's owner's boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, was laying naked on the bed, his ass raised up in the air looking ready and waiting.

"Come here big boy" Naruto cooed, pushing up from his half laid down position, as he swayed his plumbed ass from side to from. Akamaru's eyes seemed to zero in on the plumb ass, his shaft slipping out into the open as he continued to stare that that sexy ass of the blond. Akamaru didn't waste time in getting close to the blond and planting his nose in between the plumb cheeks, inhaling the smell of the blond and a mix of his master's essence. Causing the giant beast to whimper in need.

"Go for it Akamaru" Naruto commanded, knowing exactly what the dog was waiting for.

Akamaru didn't waste much time in getting into position. As soon as Naruto felt Akamaru's paws in his back, he knew what was to come soon, and his heart couldn't beat any faster than it already was. A first Naruto could feel a blunt poke a few time, before finally something solid entered his prepared hole, causing both beast and human to moan at the feeling that transpired between the two.

Akamaru didn't wait to hear of he could move, and just started going at it with Naruto's hole, causing the blond to bite down on the pillow he was holding, muffling the screams of pain. Till Akamaru hit that certain spot that Kiba has hit multiply times, causing the blond to moan in ecstasy at the feeling of Akamaru's dick entering him repeatedly.

Naruto was practically in heaven, as Akamaru had his way with Naruto ass. It's only a few times that he has felt like this with Kiba, and even though Naruto loves Kiba dearly, he really wished that on more occasions that Kiba would fuck him just like how Akamaru is doing with him right now. The feel of Akamaru's fur rubbing against his bar back, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of his hole repeatedly without stop, without demands, just raw pleasure, even the feel of Akamaru's saliva running down his head and to his neck was causing wild emotions to run throughout his body.

"Oh fuck yeah" Naruto moaned as Akamaru pounded into the blonde's ass. Slowly Naruto pushed up from his half lying position till he was on his hands and knees, the proper doggie style that Kiba loves to do every time they have rough sex. And because of this, Akamaru's salvia now travelled down his back, along his spin and pooling at the small of his back that has caused a little dip.

Naruto shivered at the feeling of the slobber running down his back, causing his cock to twitch. Only then did Naruto finally realise that he was painfully hard.

Trying his hardest to keep up right, Naruto wrap a hand around his cock, pumping it in time with Akamaru's wild thrusts. Slowly, Naruto could feel himself coming closer and closer to his climax, and noting Akamaru's wold thrusts, he figured that the beast was close to coming too.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto shot his load, coating his hand and the sheets below him in his semen, and because of Naruto's climax, his hole tightened around Akamaru's dick, causing the dog to whimper and shoot his load into Naruto.

Naruto moaned at the feel of Akamaru's semen flooding his hole to the tip. Think that this was finally over Naruto sighed in relief knowing that he had finally accomplished his lustful thoughts about have sex with Akamaru. And as he planned on slipping away, he was halted by a pain in his back side. Wondering what was keeping him from moving, Naruto tried again, but yelp at the sharp pain from his back side, and upon realising, Naruto groaned in discomfort.

"Akamaru, why?"

Naruto came to realise that Akamaru had just knotted with him. Ruining that perfect moment between the two.

"You had better hope that you unknot me before Kiba gets back from his mission" Naruto threatened, slowly lowering himself on to the bed and falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**An: Well I hope you guys will enjoy this and let me know what you thought about it. And I'm sorry about taking so long to update. But like I said, this is only for fun, so yeah. Anyway, there is still only more to come too hopefully I can get it done sooner rather than later. Haha**

**Review if you'd like.**

**P.S: Did any of that even make sense to you? Cause I don't even know if it did?**


End file.
